Jack and Bunny's Holiday
by Loves-to-Fiction
Summary: Bunny returns home from bringing Easter to the children of the world and is surprised by a visit from the one and only Jack Frost who, for some reason, believes it is also his holiday. This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy, reviews are loved.


Easter was over for the year and a very exhausted Bunny made his way through the tunnel that led him into the Warren. The warm air felt good against his fur and made him even more ready to sleep for the next week. As he made his way toward his burrow a few eggs where still running around the forever spring fields jumping in and out of colored rivers already experimenting for next year's Easter. Bunny smiled at his googies and hopped off to catch some shut eye, after he was fully rested he too would start preparations for next year. Bunnymund stretched his tired muscles as he entered his home and started taking off his gear and weapons letting them fall to floor to be picked up later. The Pooka yawned again for the fifth time since he entered the Warren and turned toward his bed ready to snuggle down for a long sleep, but he wasn't expecting to see a small box wrapped in bright blue paper with a silver bow sitting where he was about to lay. Bunny looked at the box for a second before picking it up and wondering where it had come from. Turning the wrapped box around he saw that there was a note on one side.

"Happy Easter Kangaroo"

Bunny cracked a smile knowing the petite gift was from Jack, why he got him a gift he did not know but he was excited to see what it was. Undoing the bow on top Bunny let the silver ribbon fall onto his bed as he lifted the lid to his gift.

"GAHHH!"

An explosion of color was all Bunny saw before dropping the light blue box, stumbling back and tripping over his own boomerangs. Now he was staring at the ceiling of his home trying to grasp what had just happened. It didn't take his brain long to figure out that Jack had pulled a bloody prank on him on his own holiday.

"You are so dead, Frost!"

Bunny stood up and grasped his head as he felt the pains of a headache start to take over. He looked in the mirror that was on the wall across from him and saw that he was now florescent pink from the top of his head to his chest, Jack Frost was dead meat. Huffing, Bunny left the comfort of his home to wash up in the lake across the field he kept dye free just for bathing. The water fall circulated the water regularly and since the Warren is always warm the water would be also. Grumbling under his breath about just wanting to sleep Bunny didn't notice the smell of winter that was hiding in the bush just in front of him until he heard a 'click' and saw a bright flash that made him see purple polka dots.

"You look good in pink, Cotton Tail."

The tired and now annoyed Pooka shook his head to rid himself of the purple spots which only caused his headache to throb more and lunged at the winter spirit a few feet in front of him. Jack flew up just in time and landed on a tree branch right above the Pooka laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"Get down here right now, Frost!"

Jack made a very hard thinking face before bluntly stating no.

"You have no idea what today is do you, Kangaroo?"

"It's Easter, my holiday, mate, not 'let's pull pranks on Bunny' day!"

"Oh but it is 'let's pull pranks on Bunny' day!"

Bunnymund was getting furious over the nonsense bantering between him and Jack and kicked the trunk of the tree he was sitting in causing the winter spirit to lose his balance and fall down on the bush he was hiding in before. Upon impact with the bush Jack's staff was knocked out of his hands by a very ticked off Bunny.

"Ow, jeez! Lighten up would ya."

"Lighten up!"

"Here we go."

"Jack, how hard is it to understand that Easter is my holiday, I don't need you messing it up like you did the Blizzard of '68!"

"I didn't mess with your holiday, Bunny, I'm only messing with you."

Bunny stopped and glared at the boy, true, he hadn't messed with his holiday, but that didn't mean he was off the hook for the prank he pulled, which reminded him he was still covered in pink paint.

"Is it too much to ask that you don't prank me on my own holiday, mate?"

"It is if it's my holiday also."

Now Bunnymund was officially confused, what did Jack mean by his holiday too, Easter is the Easter Bunny's holiday, not Jack Frost's. The smirk on Jack's face didn't make Bunny feel any better.

"You really don't know what today is do you?"

"I already told ya, it's Easter."

"It's also April first."

Good thing Jack still had his camera on him because he didn't think Bunny's eyes could get that big and him still being bright pink made it even better. Another click snapped Bunny out of his daze and before he could stop the fast moving spirit Jack rolled off the bush grabbed his staff and took off into the air.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Bunny!"

"You better sleep with one eye open ya dingo!"

With that said Bunny now had a full on headache, he rinsed off the paint in two minutes flat and headed back to his home. He was going to sleep this whole sharing a holiday with Jack off and settled into his warm bed kicking the present remnants off. He'd feel better after getting some shut eye, not ten minutes later did his eyes shoot open and a realization struck him.

Jack had taken pictures of him covered in florescent pink paint and was now no doubt showing them to every spirit in the world. Revenge will be sweet and with that Bunny drifted off to dream of getting back at Jack.


End file.
